The Chronicles of Luna Lovegood
by LillyKeywright7
Summary: How I picture Luna's years at Hogwarts before she's introduced in The Order of The Phoenix. This is my first FanFic. Please review!
1. Chapter 1 - The Hogwarts Express

Luna was beyond thrilled. She couldn't wait to begin her first year of Hogwarts. Absentmindedly, she stir led her long, dirty blonde hair that was pushed back by her spectra specs siting precariously on her head.

"Bye, Dad," she said to her father, looking up at his smiling face. "I'll owl you as soon as I get there to let you know what house I'm in. It will probably be Ravenclaw."

He smiled even more. "Watch out for the Nargles. There will be an article on them and how to repel them in the next Quibbler issue, so look for it."

"You know I will."

It was time to get on the train. Luna lugged her bright yellow suitcase onto the train and looked for an empty compartment. Most of them were full of loud people laughing and talking. Maybe she could sit with some other first years and make some friends.

There was a compartment with a girl, a bit older than her, with big brown bushy hair who was reading a book intently. Luna made a mental note of that compartment but kept walking. She didn't seem very interested in talking. Luna didn't want to disturb someone who was already so peaceful. Across from her, was two red haired twins, a red haired girl her age, and another boy. There seemed to be explosions in there and lots of magic. They seemed nice, but they were probably very loud. Actually, she was sure that they were. She could hear them from outside.

Luna was about to keep walking, when the red haired girl from the compartment walked out and smiled at her. "Hey," the girl said, she was a little taller than Luna, wearing some old jeans and a flannel shirt, and carrying all of her luggage. "Want to sit together? I was going to sit with my brothers, but they're a bit crazy."

Luna was beaming. "Yes!" She exclaimed. Both dragging their luggage, the pair found an empty compartment at the very back of the train. In silence, they settled in.

"So, you're a first year too?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." The other girl replied. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Luna."

'Ginny."

Luna looked at her for a second, feeling like she knew Ginny. "Ginny Weasely?" She asked. "You're the one with all the brothers? Don't you live by us?"

Ginny nodded, but let the subject pass. "Oh yeah, I guess," She clearly wasn't interested in the subject. "So," now she sounded more excited. "What house do you want to be in?"

"Oh," Luna replied nonchalantly, "I suppose Ravenclaw. Wit and learning you know."

"I want to be in Gryffindor," Ginny said confidently. "My whole family was in Gryffindor and I want to be just like them."

Luna just nodded dreamily. She knew that many people would give anything to be in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, but she didn't value bravery as much as knowledge, wisdom, and creativity. Like Ginny, she also was very sure of where she wanted to go, but didn't say so in such a loud manner. She didn't think the house you are put in matters as much as the person.

The door creaked open and the trolley lady poked her head in. "Anything to eat dears?" Ginny was already holding a bag with food, and Luna had been packed a lunch too, but she stood up anyway and bought two chocolate frogs. For her and her new friend.

Luna handed one of the frogs to Ginny, smiling at her. She then sat back down and proceeded to eat her lunch, saving the chocolate for desert.

"Thanks," Ginny told her.

Luna beamed. "That's what friends do." Then, under her breath, she repeated the word, "Friends,"

Ginny and Luna ate and talked the rest of the way, exchanging chatter. All the way, Luna was smiling to herself, thinking how amazing school will be, she even already made a friend.


	2. Chapter 2 - THe Sorting

Luna entered the Great Hall, looking around to admire the magnificence. When she looked up, the night sky was impeccably clear, as beautiful as it was outside. She had thought about how wonderful the sky looked tonight while she was on the boat, while the other students jabbered on about the sorting. Luna knew that there was nothing to do about the sorting but wait, so why put all your mental energy toward it?

The line of first years, as Luna saw it, was less of a line but more of a collection of slightly oblong clumps of students, chattering nervously. Luna stood by Ginny, who was talking with some other girl. Luna didn't mind, she preferred to have a moment to think, anyway. She wasn't nervous. She knew that the sorting would place her where she should go, which was probably Ravenclaw, but, as she had to remind herself, it could be somewhere else.

Professor McGonagall walked out, holding a stool and an old tattered up hat. Luna looked at it, at the old folds and patches. She was even less nervous. Professor McGonagall sat the stool down and placed the hat atop it, then stepped back as it sprung to life.

The song that it sang was pleasant, Luna quite liked it. She imagined that she would be humming it for the next couple of days. When it was, the Hall burst into applause. Luna clapped, too, for she liked the lively and cheery melody. Then, Professor McGonagall took center stage again, cleared her throat, began announcing her name in her cool, crisp voice.

Luna wasn't paying complete attention, she was thinking about many other things, as she always was. She loved to make jewelry, and was thinking about asking her father to send her butterbeer corks so she could make a necklace out of them in her free time. As she thought, she twirled her wand that was usually tucked behind her ear. Her mother was a muggle born and taught her how to twirl things the way Muggles do pens.

She was deep into her own world of thoughts when she snapped back to reality by a poke. She turned to see that it was Ginny. "You're up," she told Luna, nudging her forward. Luna made her way through the crowd of first years snickering because she didn't hear the first time, and up to where the stool the hat and Professor Mcgonag- that was not Professor McGonagall. There stood a young wizard with bright blond hair, a turquoise robe, and a blinding smile. She turned to him.

"Excuse me, where is Professor McGonagall?" She asked him, turning to face him and look away from the hat.

He smiled at her. "She had to deal with some students. Harry Potter and his sidekick flew a car to school." He winked at her. "Fame, before you get truly famous, but are just starting it can sometimes get to your head. That never happened to me, I just-"

Luna had to cut him off. "Thank you. I believe I have to sort now." Luna knew that something was off with him. She couldn't judge him so quickly as to dislike him, but she probably did have to investigate a bit more. Besides, Ginny told her that what he called Harry's 'sidekick' was Ron Weasely, her brother.

With the whole hall now watching her, Luna walked over and picked up the hat, sat down, and plopped it on her head. It knocked her spectra specs down below her head. The hat covered her eyes, making her world a dark brown hue. "Hello." She said to the hat, for it was clearly a living being with a soul.

"Hello," it replied. Even though it was a hat, it seemed pleasantly surprised that she was acknowledging it. "Where shall I place you?"

Luna didn't want to make it's decision for it, so she stayed silent to let it have it's thinking time.

"Ravenclaw, eh? You're probably right," it said, reading her thoughts. Luna was pleased that it agreed. "Well, let's see. You could be Hufflepuff, you're a kind person, but that is not your core belief, is it?" It seemed to hear her thoughts. "No, you aren't to go there. You're brave, definitely, but not as much as you are wise." Nobody had ever said all of this about Luna before, she was smiling to herself. She thought about saying thank you, but she knew that the Sorting Hat took a strictly intellectual view of all this. It wasn't being kind, just factual. Instead, she decided to just be happy. "You do have ambitions, goals, but you aren't Slytherin. Well, I guess the obvious choice is." It paused, preparing to shout to the entire hall, "Ravenclaw!"

The hall erupted in applause, especially from the Ravenclaw table. While they had jeered a little bit when she didn't hear, that didn't stop them from applauding. Luna skipped over to her new table and found a seat, looking among her new peers.

One girl approached her and held out a hand, smiling, "Penelope Clearwater. Ravenclaw Prefect. Pleased to meet you, Luna." Luna shook her hand and smiled dreamily.

"I'm happy to be in Ravenclaw," she replied.

The rest of the evening passed in a bit of a blur, with Luna changing between her internal world of daydreams, and being a part of the world around her. Ginny went to Gryffindor like she had hoped, which Luna was happy for her, but not surprised. She seemed like a Gryffindor. She had liked Dumbledore's quirky opening 'few words' and had found out that the Professor that she briefly spoke to's name was Gilderoy Lockhart.

Throughout the evening, as she thought about all that had happened today, she couldn't help but grin to herself. It was already amazing.


End file.
